


Behind Closed Doors

by Pokypup49



Series: Royai Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Coincidences, F/M, Fluff, Love, Royai Week 2019, Secrets, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Royai week #1The two enjoy the comfort of each other while considering the chances of them actually falling in love.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Royai, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, or any Fullmetal characters. I do own the plot line.

                Her fingers gently ran through the thin chest hair. Her cheek rested nicely against his bare shoulder, his arm tucking back to hold her close, as she watched her fingers tug on the hair. He didn’t have that many, but what he did have would tickle her nose when her head rested on them. She could clearly hear his breathing slow, even out, and a slight hum of satisfaction as she continued to touch him. A quick peek would confirm his affection with evidence of the slightest smirk from his thin lips. She could have thought he was asleep, however, his fingers started lazily drawing scribbled designs on her exposed back. There was no sound, not even the pitter-patter of her dearest canine walking around. The radiating heat from his core brought her unconsciously closer from the chilly room temperatures. It was too easy to forget everything, including themselves, as they had each other, unbarred. For two who lived their lives of painted faces and theatrical roles, the darkness of the room allowed them to expose the soft underside of their neck. The sighs were not so much relief as it was of contentment. The sweat that dripped from their exhausted forms was clear evidence of their greatest secret, the part of their lives that could never be revealed past the frosted glass it hid behind.

                Words were never needed in times like these. Touches spoke volumes while their breathing created a symphony original to the moment, yet rehearsed for years before. Riza closed her eyes as she replayed how he had held her in his lap, lowering her gently for her to fall with such grace onto the mattress before he ran his finger down her chest with an approving smile. No one ever could ever make her heart stutter in anticipation. The heart needed to be steady, to consistently beat evenly for a sniper to be efficient. He broke that essential part of her trained existence. Riza couldn’t say it upset her in the least bit. For a distinguished officer, she only saw his brows soften and his smile gave way when the door closed to the world beyond it. His murderous fingers gave the sparks which flared her nerves to life. He held her hands above her head, his fingers intertwined with hers and their bodies connected from their lips to their toes. She knew that it would all cease when the blue wool uniforms were donned again in the morning. 

                “Thank you” was forbidden to say. The touch on the shoulder was too illicit. A soft smile exposed the crack in their iron walls.

                Her lips pressed against his inner chest, an inhale capturing his aroma from his underarm. Why couldn’t they run away? Why couldn’t they abandon the right and just obligations they swore to, and flee to freedom? The thought unintentionally made her cringe. It wasn’t within their spectrum of duty to abandon the hope and trust of the people. They had an obligation to those who needed protecting. Without that, they’d fall apart. She’d be found somewhere else, and he’d probably cease to exist.

                “What?” He breathed as he turned his head without opening his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

                She didn’t answer at first as she took another consideration of her desires. “I just wish that we could run away. But we can’t even vacation together.”

                “I run away with you every time we close the door,” he snickered. “You are my vacation.”

                The hand that rested on his breastbone tapped him lightly as she chuckled. “You’re too cute.”

                She felt him kiss the top of her head as his body shifted to gain more comfort in the pillows and thin blankets. His other hand slipped behind his head, touching her fingers which had previously been running through his ruffled back hair… “I have to thank the universe every day that I was able to meet you.” His arm tightened around her. “I see you at work and ask myself every day how it was that we met again?”

                She hummed as she kissed his ribs again. “Quite the coincidence isn’t it?”

                “That we knew each other as kids and we came together again as adults?” Riza lifted her hand to see his smirk grow into a grin. His relaxed eyes opened to return her loving gaze.

                “There are higher powers at work.” Roy turned his head to see her fully. “When we start to venture apart, we come together again.” He chuckled, letting his nose graze her forehead. “Or maybe it’s because I love you.”

                She chuckled with him. “Or maybe that I love you,” she countered.

                He jumped, opening his eyes in surprise. His body rolled to face her. Her hand fell between them and acted as the only barrier as he laughed. “You love me?”

                Riza couldn’t hold back a louder laugh.

                “Now that  _is_ a coincidence,” he breathed before kissing her softly, both arms pulling her closer to him. “That two people like us,”  _kiss_ “ doing what we do,”  _kiss_ “done what we have done”  _kiss_  “and falling in love.”

                “I thought you believed in free will,” she whispered against his incoming adorations.

                “I do,” he breathed back. “I’m freely loving you. But you, Riza, are not an opportunity. You are destiny.”

                It was meant by life for the two souls, of all souls, to conjoin in that dark room. No other lips would fit against hers so perfectly. No other moans would fill his soul. Neither could ever find a taste that would quench their thirst. Destiny or not, they chose not to forfeit the gift the world had given them. They’d cherish the moment of laughter and complacency that was presented, even if it was behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta have some Royai fluff here.   
> Check me out on Tumblr @snowdog49  
> Happy Royai week!


End file.
